


共浴

by cangcangcangshu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangcangcangshu/pseuds/cangcangcangshu
Summary: 一辆小破车...





	共浴

克劳利双腿大张，搭在浴缸的两边，露出中间的一片春光，他的右手埋在水下辛苦的给自己做着扩张，他的手指在穴口的褶皱处画着圈，时不时往里刺入着，粉红色的小穴艰难的做出吞吐的动作，带起一串小水泡往上飘去  
克劳利左手的食指被他含在了嘴里，做着最常见的挑逗动作，他嘴唇微张，将手指抽了出来，唾液在手指和红唇之间拉起一条银丝，随后又将两根手指都含了进去，嘬的发出滋滋的响声愈发响亮  
亚茨拉斐尔目瞪口呆的望着这一切，顿时觉得眼睛有点不够用  
“你在干嘛？”亚茨拉斐尔咽了咽口水，问道  
“诱惑你啊～”克劳利冲着亚茨拉斐尔抛了个媚眼，笑嘻嘻的说道，“怎么样，成功了吗？”  
“这还用问吗？”亚茨拉斐尔只是打了个响指，他就变成了浑身一丝不挂的样子，而他的奶白色的西装则被叠的整整齐齐的放在了浴室门口，苍天在上，他可不想把衣服弄湿  
小心翼翼的迈到了浴缸里面，亚茨拉斐尔抱住了自己的膝盖，将自己蜷成一团缩进了克劳利的两腿之间，克劳利将左手从口中抽了出来，对着天使做了一个等一下的手势，亚茨拉斐尔不解的望着眼前的男人，只见他伸出手在天使摊开的手上敲了敲，片刻的寂静后，亚茨拉斐尔的掌心中就多出了一只嫩黄色的，橡胶制成的小鸭子  
“噗嗤，”亚茨拉斐尔忍不住笑出了声，“这是在弥补我在地狱里没有讨到的小黄鸭吗？”  
“是的，”克劳利咧开嘴，露出了一个微笑，“现在你想要的都得到了。”  
“除了你，我亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔伸长手臂，微微欠身压在了克劳利的身上，轻轻的将吻落在恶魔的脖子上、锁骨上、还有胸前，“除了你。”  
“嗯～”克劳利低吟了一声，双手握住自己硬的不行的下身，套弄起来，他将腰抬的更高，好认亚茨拉斐尔能清楚的看到底下的情景，“别磨蹭了，直接进来。”  
被指奸到松软的穴口一张一合着，似乎是在邀请着男人进入，亚茨拉斐尔摁住克劳利的肩，用自己早已挺立起来的下身顶住克劳利的密处，声音暗哑的说道，“别动，我要进去了。”  
然而亚茨拉斐尔才刚进入一个头部，克劳利就立马发出抑扬顿挫的呻吟声，那充满欲望的声音即使是最骚的婊子听了也会脸红，望着克劳利脸上的坏笑，亚茨拉斐尔不得不气急败坏的腾出一只手捂住了他的嘴  
“怎么，被我叫的软了吗？”克劳利低笑着，伸手往两人连接处摸去，亚茨拉斐尔恼羞成怒的使劲往前顶了一下，顶出了克劳利一声短促的惊叫声  
随后快速的抽插让克劳利那张嘴没有机会再吐出一些除了呻吟之外的东西，哗哗的水声充斥了整间浴室，伴随着两人的喘息声，羞得走廊上的盆栽全部垂下了叶子  
“呃……亚茨……不行……这，这太过了……”克劳利在喘息的间隙时断断续续的抗议道，但是已经被他之前的话激怒的天使怎会擅自罢休？他双手扶住克劳利的腰部，将他的屁股抬的更高，这个姿势让他的硬物在那个甬道里进入的更深，克劳利尖叫了一声，感觉几乎已经被顶到了胃，他扑腾着把手从水里伸出来，抓住了浴缸的边缘，他把双腿搭在天使肩上，大腿的肌肉因为快感而微微抽搐着，脚尖绷成了一条优美的直线，他大口大口的呼吸着，似乎这样就能够在欲望的海洋中不被溺毙  
亚茨拉斐尔的每一次抽插几乎都是退到穴口然后再整根没入，大量的水被激烈的动作带进克劳利的后穴里，让他产生了一种被在灌肠的错觉，H2O很好的代替了ky，在每一次摩擦中尽职尽责的起到了润滑的效果，然而却又带着一种普通润滑剂没有的奇异的干涩的感觉，不会让他受伤，却又会带来更爽快的感觉  
就在两个人干到火热的时候，突然一声悠长的，泄了气一般的奇怪叫声从两人的屁股底下发出，克劳利吓的后穴一紧，夹的亚茨拉斐尔闷哼一声，差点就这样射出来  
两秒之后，两个人脸色怪异的往水下看去，只见克劳利之前变成的那种小黄鸭被挤瘪在了浴缸底部，随着两人身体的移动，空气又重新进入小黄鸭身体的内部，可惜的是，在浴缸的底部，并不存在什么空气一说，于是灌入小黄鸭肚子里面的，是被他们当作润滑剂的，H2O……  
小黄鸭（发出溺水的声音）：咕噜噜噜噜……  
亚茨拉斐尔＆克劳利：……  
望着身下吭哧吭哧憋笑，再到忍不住仰天大笑的男人，亚茨拉斐尔彻底的怒了，只见他长手一挥，那可怜的小黄鸭就被扔到了门外，和盆栽们面面相觑去了……

当两个人终于平静下来，浴缸里的水已经因为两人的激烈运动而洒出去了一半，而仅剩的水也因为某些不知名的液体而变得浑浊起来，浴缸的地板上铺满了溅出来的水，此时正向亚茨拉斐尔放在门口的衣服那里慢慢侵蚀着，然而两个人谁也没有空管它  
“水都凉了。”克劳利斜靠在天使的肩上，软软的抱怨  
“没关系，”亚茨拉斐尔亲了亲克劳利的鬓角，眼中满是温柔的情绪，“我们可以回床上继续。”  
end


End file.
